


Shopping

by NoScrubs12345



Series: tis the season [27]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoScrubs12345/pseuds/NoScrubs12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto crashes after a day of shopping with Tosh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> For [awdt](http://awdt.livejournal.com/)'s 2008 Christmas advent challenge. Day twenty-eight: "after Christmas sales."

Ianto sighed as he closed the door behind him, leaning against it for a moment before setting down his shopping bags and shrugging off his coat. He ran a hand through his hair and, half-listening to the drone of the television in the other room, toed of his trainers.

He placed his shoes beside Jack’s under the entryway table before making his way into the front room. He smiled as Jack jerked awake when he shut the door, the film he’d been watching forgotten as the credits started to roll.

“How was it?” he asked around a yawn and shifted on the couch.

“Murder,” Ianto said with a sigh and staggered over to the couch. He collapsed onto it, letting his feet hang over the end as he laid his head on Jack’s lap. “Tell me again why I let Tosh talk me into hitting the after Christmas sales?”

Jack chuckled and began to run his fingers through Ianto’s hair. “That bad, huh?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say it’s something I want to do again any time soon,” Ianto said, leaning into Jack’s touch.

“Find anything you liked?” Jack said as the DVD menu popped up and a loud staccato of music filled the room.

Ianto winced, sitting up for a moment as Jack reached for the remote on the coffee table and switched the DVD player off. He lay back down as Jack fiddled with it for a moment before settling on some mindless reality show Gwen had mentioned the week before. Jack sighed and threw the remote down, settling against the couch once more and starting to stroke Ianto’s hair again.

“Sorry about that. Believe me, bleeding to death is not a pleasant way to go. Always knocks me right out,” Jack said, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the back of the couch. He took a deep breath before he smiled down at Ianto. “Let’s try that again. Did you find anything you liked?”

“A couple of shirts and some new jeans,” Ianto said, stifling a yawn of his own, and reached up to take Jack’s hand from his head to entwine their fingers. “Tosh found some shoes and a new sheet set she liked.”

Jack chuckled. “Try saying that when you’re drunk.”

Ianto rolled his eyes and smiled up at Jack. The captain smiled back at him and squeezed his hand before letting go of it to trace patterns over the skin exposed where his shirt was riding up. Ianto shivered and placed a gentle hand over Jack’s. Jack flattened his palm against Ianto’s warm skin, letting out a contented breath as Ianto pressed his hand on top of Jack’s, lacing their fingers together.

He smiled to himself as Ianto shifted against him, turning his head and nuzzling Jack’s thigh. As Ianto yawned again and squeezed his hand, he let his head fall back against the couch again, content to feel Ianto’s warm weight against him and the even rhythm of his breathing both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
